Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates to a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium that stores a maintenance-program creating program, and further relates to an information processing apparatus. The present disclosure relates particularly to a technology that creates a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium in which a program is stored that changes settings that have been stored in an image forming apparatus to determine levels of operations by its operation mechanisms.
An ordinary image forming apparatus stores firmware, which is a program that controls the operation of the image forming apparatus. The firmware stores operation ranges, each of which indicates the range of operation performed by an operation mechanism included in the image forming apparatus. The firmware determines an operation level of the operation mechanism according to the value of a setting that has been set by a user within the operation range, and controls the operation of the operation mechanism. Values can be set for a plurality of settings that are adjustable by the image forming apparatus. These values are saved in a memory included in the image forming apparatus or another storage area.
As examples of an operation error in the image forming apparatus, the reference position of an image forming area corresponding to recording paper may deviate, a reference area allocated to read an original may deviate during a scanning operation, or a reference printing density may deviate from the correct density, for example. In this case, the value of the relevant setting needs to be changed to a new value by which the error is eliminated.
The user can change the value of the setting in a maintenance mode. However, a user who has no particular knowledge of an image forming apparatus, such as an end user, cannot often determine which setting should be changed for a respective operation.